


Two Birds, One Stone

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2020 [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Omovember 23, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: After her graduation, Martha decides it's time for a holiday.
Series: Omovember 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994284
Kudos: 7





	Two Birds, One Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I already got a huge part of this done before omovember. You can probably guess until where because writing style  
> admittedly this doesn't really fit the prompt. Despite me yk coming up with the prompt. but yeah.  
>  **prompt: Fighting for the toilet**

The Doctor slowly woke up with a pounding headache. 

It took him a few seconds to remember where he was and what happened. Which considering that he was in his bedroom on the TARDIS gave a good indication on how out of it, he was. Slowly pushing himself into a sitting position he tried to remember what had happened the night prior. But it was really fuzzy. He had been having a couple of tough months. After Martha had left his life had just been so empty. And he still wasn't over what had happened on the valiant. 

Despite it being months after the fact, he still couldn’t shake the image of Master’s lifeless body in his arms. 

_Steadfastly refusing to regenerate._

It wasn’t the only scene that haunted his dreams. His dreams also involved Martha. Martha telling him to fuck off. Abandoning him to his fate. In a few of them, she had even-

_ended him._

He was proud of her, she had time and time again proven how independent she is. Something he had forced her to do. 

He had pushed her, past her limits. Forced her to make some tough calls. Something he wished he could undo. 

_No one deserved that burden._

He had hurt her. Quite badly. It wasn't something he would ever be able to forgive himself for. 

Martha wasn't going to let it go easily though. She had been angry with him as she left. Well Not quite angry, just been honest. 

_And blunt, very blunt._

Not that he blamed her, she had more than enough reasons to be angry with him. He was never going to be able to earn forgiveness. What he had done was really unforgivable.

Then there was Jack.

Oh, Jack.

There were so many things about how he handled the situation about him becoming immortal. Yes, he had panicked and had been too injured to fight his instincts. But that didn’t excuse not rectifying it as soon as he felt better.

Jack had actually forgiven him for abandoning him on the game station. 

He didn’t know why, it wasn’t something he deserved.

_What he had done was horrible._

He deserved so much more anger than he had gotten from the immortal.

After he had run away, he had always known that he would have to face the immortal one day. With his lifestyle it was impossible for him to not run into the immortal eventually.

That it had to be at the end of the universe just before everything went to shit. Had just been a horrible coincidence.

_No, it hadn't been. The TARDIS had gone there as a reaction to Jack._

With a groan The Doctor managed to push himself into a sitting position, swinging his legs over the side. Freeing himself from his duvet. He ran a hand through his hair, groaning at his massive headache.

Rassilon, how much had he drunk last night?

He normally didn't drink. But apparently yesterday had been an exception. 

Sometimes he just decided that he needed a night of forgetting how shit his life was.

He didn't make a habit out of it. Thought sometimes he was sorely tempted to. It was easier to just forget.

He took the painkillers The TARDIS had helpfully put on his night stand along with a glass of water. 

Quickly downing the pills along with the whole glass, The Doctor sat there for a few minutes waiting for his headache to diminish. 

There was no such thing as a hangover cure. But the painkiller would work in a few minutes and then at least he wouldn’t be dealing with a splitting headache.

Which was a small blessing.

He sat there for a few minutes before he finally trusted himself to stand. Carefully pushing himself up, he stumbled towards the bathroom. He would feel better after a shower. No matter how bad he wanted to stay in bed, feeling like was. He knew from experience that it was best to move and get up as soon as possible after a night like this. Pulling himself out of the negative thoughts.

A shower would help him wake up and regain some of his mental capabilities.

Hopefully.

* * *

After his shower he felt a lot better. Still not a hundred percent but that wasn't a surprise. He wouldn't until all the alcohol was properly out of his system. On his way to the kitchen for breakfast he walked past the living room, he couldn’t help but wince as he took in the state he had left it in. He counted 6 empty hyper-vodka bottles, which definitely explained how he was feeling. 

Sighing he went further to the kitchen, planning on cleaning it after he had eaten.

While munching on his toast he tried to determine what was the best thing he could do further today, something not too intense because of his hangover. 

Before she had left Martha had made him promise to visit her for her graduation. She had told him that he couldn't jump forward. Telling him that it genuinely had to have been 3 months for both of them. It would be great to see her again. Besides, It wouldn't require a lot of brain capacity for him to be at the ceremony, he just had to be there. 

* * *

After clearing the mess in the living room he landed the TARDIS just outside the building where the ceremony took place. He sneaked into the building just after the ceremony started. Making sure no one could see him.

When it was Martha’s turn he couldn’t keep the smile off his face, he was so proud of her.

As she was grabbing her diploma she searchingly looked into the crowd, he took a step to the side, making himself visible, and locking eyes with her.

He gave her a nod just before she looked away again and walked off the stage again.

* * *

"Doctor Jones." 

Martha turned around from her conversation with Tish to the overly familiar voice of...

"Doctor. You actually came!" She smiled at the Time Lord.

"Of course! I told you I would, didn't I?" He smiled at her, but she noticed that it didn't quite reach his eyes.

* * *

She quickly flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. Yes, she was over her crush, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t miss his hugs.

After all, he was a great hugger.

"Coming from you, that's not a guarantee for you to be there." She countered back. “Anyway, how are you doing?"

"I'm great!” He said a bit too cheery, making her doubt it. “What about you? You must feel pretty amazing. You have wanted this for so long."

She giggled at that, deciding to not mention his fake happiness just yet. “Oh, I'm feeling great." 

"Finally getting what you deserve." He said with a proud smile. "You're amazing, Doctor Jones. You can do anything." His look was so intense that she had to look away. 

"I don't need a title like that to be amazing, and you better keep that in mind.”

"Oh, I know. You still deserve it though."

“Why did you stay hidden for so long?” She wondered.

He shrugged. “Didn’t really want to be causing a scene.”

"In other words you were late." She smiled knowingly.

"No, I." He rubbed his neck with a sheepish smile. "Maybe...."

She shook her head, fondly, "Some things never change." 

"Oh hey Tish, good to see you again. How are you doing" The Time Lord turned his attention to her sister, who was still standing behind her.

"It's nice to see you Doctor, I'm fine." Tish turned back to Martha. "I'll see you tonight yah?"

"Yeah!" Martha quickly confirmed. After a quick hug, Tish disappeared into the crowd.

"What's tonight?" The Doctor queried. 

"Celebration”

"Right. " He nodded in understanding. 

"Where's the TARDIS?" Martha asked him. Looking up and down the street so try and see the time ship.

"Oh she's just in an alley a little away." The Doctor informed her , pointing to his right. “Didn’t want someone to accidentally stumble upon her.”

"Can we go there?" Excitement shining through in her voice.

"Of course we can . But what about your family, wouldn't they want to congratulate you?" He shifted nervously.” It wouldn't do to just suddenly disappear would it?"

Martha failed to hide her smile. “You just want to avoid getting slapped by my mum again.”

He smiled sheepishly. “She’s got a mean slap on her.”

"Most of them left already.” Martha explained. “Besides I'll see them tonight. Come on?" She grabbed his hand. "This way was it?" 

"Yeah."

* * *

"Hey girl. Yeah, I've missed you too." Martha was stroking the console soothingly. "How has he been? Not too much trouble I hope."

"Oi! "

"Don't pretend as if you don't get into trouble. Mister. "She turned to him. "You're a trouble magnet and you like it."

He opened his mouth to protest, but really he couldn't.

"Can you take us to my flat?" She looked pleadingly.

"You're going to have to tell me where that is. " He said with an amused smile as he bounded over to the console. 

* * *

"This is where you live now huh." He looked around the room. Taking it in. It was bigger than her old flat. "This is nice. "

"Yeah, it is. Got Jack to thank for that. " She told him. "After everything was over, I had no flat any more. No belongings. Everything that been taken from me." She sighs.

"I'm sorry." He slowly walked over towards her. Embracing her one-armed pulling her into a sidelong hug."

She buried her face into his shoulder. "It's not your fault." She whispered. He just let out a sigh, not answering her.

"Really, there's nothing you could've done to prevent that. I'll never blame you for what happened."

He looked away slightly. Not responding.

"You know that's not why I left, right? I told you that. I would've left even if that hadn't happened. My family doesn't blame you for what happened. We were just caught up in the mess." She carefully snuggled into his chest. "Yes, I wish it hadn't happened. All of us do. But it still isn't your fault, okay?"

He just hummed. 

"Please Doctor." 

"Yeah, okay." He reluctantly agreed with her.

Martha pulled away from the hug. "You want tea?"

"Yes please." He sat down at the dinner table.

She made her way towards the kitchen. "Do you still take it the same?" 

"Yeah, still the same.” He fiddled with a pen that was lying on the table. “You got any plans now you're done with your schooling? "

"Not particularly. Finding a job I suppose. Haven't found anything concrete yet.”

"You'll find something. They'll be stupid to turn you down."

"I haven't really looked for anything yet, just been focused on my studies.”

* * *

"It's good to see you again," Martha said as she sat down at the table across of him. She took a sip of her tea.

He nodded, taking a sip from this own.

"How have you been doing?" She questioned.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old." He faked a smile, not wanting to tell her just how tough it had been in the last couple of months.

Martha rose an eyebrow at this, obviously doubting the truthfulness of his statement, but thankfully she said nothing. 

“It's been a hectic couple of months with my exams and all." She told him, leaning closer. "I could really use a bit of a holiday."

He nodded in understanding. "What were you planning?" 

"Well, I was thinking that you could take me to some sort of beach resort." She put her head in her hands waiting for his reaction.

He raised an eyebrow "Since when am I a travel agency?"

She just looked at him with a knowing look. Confident that he wasn't going to turn her down.

Which was true, he missed having her around. The idea of her being around for just a week or so for a holiday excited him.

"When do you want to go?" He clasped his hands together.

"After we've finished our tea?"

He smirked. “You’re wasting no time, then?”

* * *

After fishing their tea and moving Martha's suitcase, which she had prepared, on board of the TARDIS, they were off. 

"What about the celebration you mentioned earlier?" The Doctor asked, standing at the console. "They are going to expect you to be there, aren't they?"

"This is a time machine." Martha pointed out, though she was slightly surprised that he even considered the question.

"Right." He nodded. "It is."

"I'm going to have to stop in Cardiff for fuel though.” He admitted.

"Right, of course, don't want to get stranded, do we?" Martha agreed. 

"Oh, no. That'd be bad." He agreed, grin plastered on his face, as he pulled the dematerialization lever.

As usual, they were thrown through the console as they flew through the Time Vortex. But they quickly arrived in Cardiff. After landing The Doctor opened up the engines to allow the ship to recharge.

"Alright, there we are, "There that will do it." He stepped back from the console. "It's going to take a bit before it's done though."

"How long?" Martha wondered.

He checked the monitor. "About half an hour."

"Oh, now that's not too bad. You think we could go visit Jack?" She suggested.

Looking once again on the monitor he answered. "I think he'll be visiting us."

"What do you mean?" Martha wondered.

The Doctor just pointed at the door in answer, just as a knock sounded.

* * *

"Ah." She nodded in recognition, before frowning. "Doesn't he have a key?"

The Time Lord shrugged. "He'll come in on his own. He's just trying to make a dramatic entrance."

"Yeah, that sounds like Jack." Martha chuckled. "Shouldn't you pack your suitcase?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to answer her as the TARDIS door opened admitting their immortal friend to the room.

"Hey, since when don't you open your door any more," Jack said with a frown.

The Time Lord rose an eyebrow "Why would I open the door if you have a key?"

"Well, I can see I'm wanted here." Jack crossed his arm, showing disappointment on his face. "No excitement. Don't you want to see me? Come here!" He opened his arms for a hug.

Martha ran straight into Jack's arms. 

"It's good to see you again." She squealed as she was picked up.

After setting her back down The immortal turned towards the Time Lord, opening his arms again not saying anything.

Clearly asking him for a hug as well.

The Doctor hesitated for a small bit, before stepping forwards pulling the immortal into a tight hug.

The Time Lord quickly pulled back, not wanting to seem clingy. 

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Needed fuel " The Doctor answered. "Cardiff is still the best place." 

Jack turned to Martha. "And you? Thought you didn't travel with him any more?"

Martha nodded. "I don't. He's just taking me on a holiday."

"A holiday, huh." Jack hummed. "Well, you do deserve one."

The Time Lord nodded in agreement. "Where are you two going?" Jack turned to the Time Lord.

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets. "Well, I was thinking Fasmurton." 

"The beach resort?" Jack checked. 

The Doctor nodded.

"Ooh, now that is an interesting place. " Jack pulled Martha in for a side-long hug. "You are going to be having a great time!" He sighed happily. "It's been so long since I've last been there." Jack sighed reminiscently. "Before I even met you even, Doc" He nodded at the Time Lord.

The Doctor smiled. "Yeah, I haven't been there for a really long time as well. Centuries even. Hadn't really had a cause to come back" He said with a shrug.

"Would you like to come with us?" Martha asked Jack, excitement in her voice.

"Oh, I'd love to Nightingale." Jack smiled, glancing at the Time Lord in question.

The Time Lord rolled his eyes in mock frustration "Pack a bag." The Time Lord smiled.

"Yes sir," Jack mock saluted him before sprinting out of the time ship.

"You too, Time Lord." Martha looked at The Time Lord challenging. 

"What?" He looked confused. 

"Pack a bag." She repeated what he had said. 

"Why?" He cocked his head in question. "I've got everything I need is on the TARDIS." 

"Yes, and we're going to be staying at a hotel won't we?" She countered.

"Er." He shifted his weight awkwardly. "Yesssss."

"Well then, get your stuff."

"But I-"

“Bag! Now!" She told him sternly.

At that he immediately shot in action, giving a quick nod. "I'll be right back."

Then he sprinted out of the console room.

* * *

"Welcome to Fasmurton." The Doctor stated as the trio exited the TARDIS. 

"Oh wow." Martha breathed out, upon seeing the amazing Oceanside view.

On their left was a ship dock, which had some beautiful ships, that were used for pleasure boat trips.

On the other side, there was a huge hotel, towering over them. 

It strangely fit perfectly with the rest of the resort.

She turned towards the Time Lord. "Can I have your TARDIS key."?

“Why?” He frowned at her.

She just held up her hand. "Please."

He sighed, before reluctantly placing it in her hand.

"Good," She said as she pocketed it. "You'll get that back once we leave."

"Hey!" He stared after her as she walked off.

The Time Lord caught Jack’s eye.

The immortal shrugged before following after her, with the Time Lord following the immortal's lead.

* * *

At the check-in desk, they came to the nasty discovery that there were only two more free rooms.

Before The Doctor could even suggest going back to the TARDIS and trying again Jack clasped his shoulder.

"Come on, Doc. We can share. " He stated way too happy about it for the Time Lord’s taste.

"He's right," Martha chimed in. "It's not too bad. I'm sure Jack will behave himself."

The Doctor knew without a doubt that Jack would behave, but that didn't mean he wanted to share with the immortal any more. He would've preferred to room with Martha, but Jack would never have let him live that request down. 

He knew Martha wouldn't mind, they had shared so often that they were overly comfortable with each other.

Their 3-month stay in the way too small flat had also attributed to that.

* * *

So this was why he now found himself in the elevator next to Jack, alone. Martha had stepped off a few floors down.

The Time Lord shifted his weight slightly, all the alcohol he had the night before were really starting to hit his bladder.

The ding sounded, indicating they had arrived at their floor before the door opened. They quickly found their room and entered.

The Doctor honestly wasn’t surprised when he saw that their room had a double bed instead of two singles. 

Martha had told them to quickly drop off their bag before they would go on a boat trip. The Doctor put his duffel bag next side of the bag he was claiming and turned to Jack. Not entirely surprised when he was met with a half-naked man, which was quickly turning into a full naked one.

He crossed his arms with a sigh but didn't bother to look away. “Really?” 

“What? I need to be dressed for the beach.”

“It’s not a nudist beach.” He rose an eyebrow, as he slowly took off his suit jacket, knowing it was hot out.

“I know that one is a couple of miles to the west.” Jack joked as he opened his bag, quickly finding some trunks and sliding them on, before pulling on a loose T-shirt and grabbing some flip flops.

“Okay, I’m done.”

“Good, Martha’s probably waiting already.”

* * *

The view was absolutely astounding, and the breeze as the boat was going full speed felt amazing.

It had been a long time since he had seen Martha so happy and carefree, leaning over the boat. Asking him questions about the planet they were on at the moment.

 _It was perfect_.

Well except for the fact that he could really use a loo break, in hindsight he probably should’ve let the alcohol filter out of him before going to Martha or at the very least relieved himself before leaving.

There would be a planned out bathroom break in about 2 hours.

He could wait for that.

* * *

What he hadn’t counted on was the incredibly long lines for the gents. There was some sort of event going on, he hadn’t quite figured out what it was, but it mainly attracted males. Leaving an extremely long line for the men’s restroom just as they arrived. Leaving none of the men on board capable to go during the break, since it was only 10 minutes.

Martha had been able to go, the line for the ladies almost non-existent.

As they waited for Martha to come back he eyed the line with a frown, since it was preventing from getting needed relief.

“You gotta go too, don’t you? “ Jack spoke up next to him.

Glancing at the immortal he considered denying it, but what was the use of that?

The next opportunity to go was their hotel room, so Jack would find out about it if he lied now anyway.

Letting out a sigh, he gave a slight nod. “Might’ve had a bit too much to drink last night.” He admitted. “I can wait though.” Though honestly, he wasn’t quite sure.

“Didn’t know you drink.” Jack rose a questioning eyebrow.

“Not really, just on occasion.”

* * *

The Doctor let out a groan as soon as the elevator door closed, urgently crossing his legs. 

His bladder was bursting. On his right, he was painfully aware of Jack being just as desperate for a toilet as he was.

Martha had left them in the lobby, with the instructions to get tickets for a guided tour the next day. As soon as she was out of sight, they had both turned towards the restrooms that were in the lobby. 

_They were out for cleaning._

He let out a frustrated sigh. “Of course," He turned towards the front desk. "Let’s just get those tickets as quick as possible. The quicker we can get to our room.”

_Which is what they did._

They quickly stumbled into their room. And then realized the problem.

_There was only 1 toilet._

The Time Lord crossed his legs. “Just go first, I’ll be fine.”

“Oh like hell you are. Neither of us can wait.” Jack panted as he pulled the surprised Time Lord into the bathroom with him. “We’re just going to have to share.”

“Jack wha-” He groaned as Jack guided him to stand on one side of the toilet, lifted the seat and quickly freed himself from the trunks he was wearing. Realizing exactly what the immortal was suggesting.

His first instinct was to reject the idea of peeing in the same toilet as his friend. But really he didn’t trust himself to wait till Jack was done, so what other option did he have? Besides, he did trust Jack.

_And god, he just had to go._

Decision made he quickly clawed at his buttons, undoing them. Jack was trembling beside him, still holding in his pee. Probably in solidarity for him as he fought to get himself free. 

_Which was appreciated._

Pee shot out of him as soon as he got himself free, Jack’s stream following immediately after that.

Letting out a deep breath he let relieve course through him, feeling better as he was finally getting relief. Besides him, Jack let out a moan in relief.

Closing his eyes he basked in the feel of his bladder deflating.

Through his bliss, he was barely aware of Jack’s stream tapering off, while he was still going full force. His bladder being a lot bigger than humans.

Both men got startled by a loud knock on their hotel room.

He let out a frustrated sigh, feeling exposed since he was still peeing.

On his side, Jack quickly finished up. “I’ll get it.” He said as he turned away giving the Time Lord a friendly pat on the shoulder, which wasn't as awkward as it should've been, before leaving the bathroom. Closing the bathroom door behind him, probably to allow him privacy.

He became aware of Martha’s presence in their room, she was asking Jack about his location. He heard her voice come closer to the door, so he assumed Jack had let her in the room.

“He’s just in the bathroom.” Jack’s voice filtered through, making him blush slightly. But really what else could Jack have said?

When he was empty he quickly zipped back up before flushing and leaving the bathroom. “Hi, Martha. What are you doing here.”

“Well, I forgot my toothbrush, and I was hoping that you- Why didn’t you go earlier?” Martha asked.

“The bathrooms weren’t available for us. Neither of us could’ve gone.” Jack answered her question. For which he was grateful. 

In the meantime, he moved towards his jacket, quickly finding the toothbrush he always kept for her and offered it. “I drank a bit too much last night.” He answered knowing Martha would ask how he got desperate.

“Thank you. Alright, I’ll see you two tomorrow morning. Did you get the tickets by the way?”

“‘Course we did.”

“Good, night.” She quickly left them.

As soon as she had left Jack moved towards the mini-bar. “So how about we fill ourselves back up again.” Jack rose his eyebrows suggestively.

A pillow hit him square in the face.


End file.
